


枕边糖/Pillow Mint

by violetherq



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drugged Sex, Dubcon/Noncon, M/M, Virgin!Mike, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 处男Mike
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq
Summary: Harvey Specter 代表Jessica女王进行全国友好访问，在一个小村庄里注意到了一个年轻人。之后他发现这个年轻人出现在了自己的床上，于是事情变得复杂了起来。
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Mint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808794) by [Skara_Brae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae). 



> 译注：
> 
> 中世纪幻想AU  
> 贵族Harvey✖平民Mike，以及女王Jessica，贵族Louis和贵族Donna
> 
> 注意！有non-con，即并非双方均清醒同意的性行为
> 
> 第一章中有一首诗，作者声明了是引用了Timothy Dwight写的一首叫做The Conquer of Canaan（征服迦南）的诗。然而翻译诗歌又要保证押韵、又要保证意境，还要保证意思准确通顺实在是比较辛苦，而这首诗的内容其实完全不影响剧情。因此就没有对诗歌进行翻译。请大家见谅。如果有人想尝试翻译的话可以告诉我，我可以署您的名更新在文中。

Harvey又喝了一大口蜂蜜酒，然后在心里提醒自己一定要让Jessica付出代价。他当然是完全忠于女王的，但是这些“友好访问”简直要累死他了。

“Harvey Specter！”Harvey抬起头，压抑了一声呻吟。这个小镇的镇长正朝他走过来。

他站起身，强迫自己摆出微笑，“镇长先生，我正在品尝你们著名的蜂蜜酒。”

“那可是我们本地特色，”镇长自豪地说，“是用我们自己的蜂蜜酿的。我很高兴您喜欢它，您走的时候一定要带一桶。”

Harvey点了点头，又灌了一口酒。

“我刚刚正在和您代表团的成员Paulsen 女士和Litt先生讨论明天去乡下的行程。他们都很期待参观我们本地的磨坊……”

Harvey高度怀疑他们俩会“很期待”这行程。Donna痛恨弄脏自己的鞋子，而Harvey完全记不起来上一次Louis主动到户外活动是什么时候的事。然而，作为女王代表团的成员，他们有责任每过几年就访问一遍偏远的小镇和村庄。“这样才能真正接近人民，Harvey。”Jessica曾真切地跟他解释过，“感受他们的日常生活。否则我们怎么敢说我们关心人民呢？”

镇长还在继续说话，“不过不管怎么说，今晚的宴会您一定会满意的，绝对是非常棒的晚宴！我们的猪肉已经烤了两天了……”

呵真不错，又是烤肉。而且显然一定会有表演。哦天哪，表演。他已经忍受了无数次跑调儿的国歌、过于早熟的孩子的朗诵，还有那些最差的巡回剧院都不会要的毫无演技的演员表演的小品。简直是地狱。

他现在在的这个镇子，威廉姆斯堡镇（1），看起来和其他的那些没有什么不同，唯一好一点的地方就是蜂蜜酒确实不错。

（译注1：Mike在剧中的家就在纽约布鲁克林的Williamsburg区域2333）

镇长说完了，期待地看着他。Harvey后知后觉地意识到该他说话了。

“我，呃，非常期待。”他拼凑出来一句话。

镇长给了他一个大大的微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“太棒了。我们晚上见。”他摇摇晃晃地离开了。

Harvey干了杯中剩下的酒。如果这次访问完了Jessica还不封他为骑士的话，他就要出家了。

*^* 

当天晚上，他们在宴会的首席位置上坐下了。Louis坐在他的左边，看起来是打算吃够和自己体重一样多的烤鸡、手工面包和蛋奶糕。Donna坐在他的右边，压低声音刻薄地跟他吐槽周围的人都多么的傻。其他的代表团成员都在吃吃喝喝，看起来还都挺开心。

主菜吃完收走了。之后有人给他们续满了饮品、倒了咖啡、面前摆了甜品。镇长走到了舞台中央。“接下来，尊敬的各位来宾，我们为大家带来今晚的节目。”

Harvey压抑了一声呻吟。

三个年轻姑娘唱了国歌（幸好是在调儿上的）。之后本地学者讲了讲本地的历史，还稍微有点趣味（至少不是完全无聊）。然后那三个女孩又再次上台，唱了好几首当地民歌。当晚的压轴节目是一首史诗朗诵，介绍了附近曾经发生过的一场传奇的（并且很可能是虚构的）战斗。

一个年轻人走上舞台中央。Harvey感兴趣地多留意了一下。他很年轻，大概也就十七八岁，身体修长，有着金色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛。他穿着裤脚束在高筒皮靴里的紧身马裤，更进一步突出了他的修长。他上身穿着白色的亚麻衬衫，领口敞开。非常漂亮。Harvey觉得至少这个表演是有的看的。

这男孩清了清嗓子，深吸了一口气，开始朗诵。

“O thou, whose Love, high thron'd above all height,   
Illumes th' immense, and sunns the world of light;   
Whose distant beam the human mind inspires,  
With wisdom brightens, and with virtue fires;   
Unfold how pious realms to glory rise,   
And impious nations find avenging skies:   
May thy own deeds exalt the humble line,   
And not a stain obscure the theme divine.”

Harvey被迷住了。这孩子的声音十分平稳，节奏中丝毫没有犹豫。一句接着一句，一节接着一节，完美地进行下去。他快速向四周看了一圈，发现每个人都被迷住了。Donna坐直了身体，连Louis都从食物中抬起了头。

“When now from western hills the sun was driven,   
And night expanding fill'd the bounds of heaven,   
O'er our camp ten thousand fires appear’d  
And solemn cries from distant guards were heard...”

Harvey感觉到他的欲望都被那双湛蓝的眼睛和这平稳的声音激起来了。他又喝了一口酒，压抑自己的冲动。要是有人发现他迷恋镇子里某个贵族家的儿子，那可太不合适了。

“Thus, while fond Virtue wish'd in vain to save,   
Hale, bright and generous, found a hapless grave.   
With genius' living flame his bosom glow'd,  
And science charm'd him to her sweet abode:  
In worth's fair path his feet adventur'd far;   
The pride of peace, the rising grace of war;   
In duty firm, in danger calm as even,  
To friends unchanging, and sincere to heaven.”

整整40分钟的表演，这孩子平稳流畅的声音一丁点磕巴都没有。整首诗结束后，观众中爆发出了掌声。这孩子鞠了一躬，之后迅速消失在了后台。

掌声持续了一段时间，镇长回到台上讲了几句话，结束了晚宴。之后人们纷纷站起身去往镇子的中央广场，那里点起了篝火。夜晚还在继续，会有更多的音乐、酒和食物。

Harvey站起身，走向了镇长。“很好，”他说，“晚宴比我期待的还要好。”

镇长笑容满面地说道，“很高兴让您感到满意。”

“那个朗诵的男孩，他真的非常棒。”

“啊，是的，那是Ross先生。土生土长的威廉姆斯堡人。他是本地学者的得意门生。显然他的脑子就像海绵，不停地吸收一切。”

“让人印象非常深刻。”

“是的，我很高兴您喜欢。您要去篝火那边吗？”

Harvey四处看了一下，“是的，我打算过去。”

“太棒了。还有Specter先生，我非常希望您在我们这里时能抓住一切机会享受。”

Harvey眨了眨眼，有点迷惑。“哦，那当然了。”

镇长拍了拍他的肩膀，“我的意思是，享受一切机会。”他眨了下眼，走开了。

Harvey摇了摇头。他完全不知道镇长在说什么。不过现在没时间纠结这个了，他得赶紧去广场。

*^* 

Mike呻吟了一声，他这是怎么了？他刚刚喝了瓶好喝的桦木水，那瓶水是他专门留着表演后喝的，而现在突然一切都变得很模糊。

“这是你的主意！”Kyle低声说道。

“他明明应该在表演前喝两口的，”Gregory反驳道，“然后他就会在皇家代表团面前出丑。我怎么知道他会一直留到表演完才喝？”

“那他现在全身都麻痹了。要是被人发现他这样，肯定就知道他是被下药了。我们该怎么办？”

“肯定不能直接把他搬到主广场那边。”

“咱们把他搬到后面吧，找个地方藏起来。”

Mike被推来搡去地搬起来，呻吟了一下。他感到他的腰上有一双胳膊，身体靠着别人的肩膀，但他没办法睁开眼睛看路。

“这是村镇旅馆？皇家代表团就住这里。”有人悄悄说。

“他们还要在篝火晚会上呆好几个小时呢。来，把他搬上楼。”

Mike磕磕绊绊地被拖上楼梯。他心不在焉地想了一下，希望自己的新靴子不要留下磨痕。

“来这儿，这门开着。”

Mike被扔到了一个柔软的东西上。

“我们真的就这样把他扔在这儿？”

“别人肯定以为他是喝醉了，自己摸到了这里然后睡着了。和我们完全没关系。”

“好吧，随便吧。咱们赶紧走。”

终于，那些不知道是谁的声音总算停了。Mike躺在床上，一张特别舒服的床，特别舒服柔软的床，床上有好多枕头和毯子。但有什么东西不对劲。是什么呢？他扭动了一下，然后笑了。他还穿着衣服。床上穿着衣服好傻哦。他踢掉了靴子，扭动挣扎着脱掉了衬衫和裤子。噢，真丝的床单贴着皮肤好舒服哦。他还想要更多。于是他扭来扭去地把内裤也脱掉了。啊，真舒服。他跌在了枕头上，迅速睡了过去。

*^* 

等Harvey终于从狂欢中抽身出来回到房间时已经很晚了。他扯下脖子上的领巾，叹了口气。他得再忍受多少这样的场合才能回家，回到他自己那宽敞的房间，不用再考虑礼貌地和乡下人交谈？

他脱掉马甲的时候听到他的床上传来了一声低沉的鼾声。他停下了动作，环视四周。这确实是他的房间没错。他的行李箱就放在床脚边的地上，他的私人物品在桌子上摆得到处都是。

他向床走去，抬起了眉毛。是今晚早些时候的那个男孩，那个完美朗诵诗歌的蓝色眼睛的美少年。他四肢舒展的躺在Harvey的床上……全身赤裸。

哎呦，这可是意料之外。他回忆起了镇长早些时候说过的话。难道他指的是这个？当然了，这也不是第一次有村镇的人想通过提供床伴的方式来满足皇家贵宾了。但之前从没有人大胆到未经同意就直接把人塞到他床上。难道他对这孩子的欲望已经明显到别人都看出来了吗？都怪那蜂蜜酒。

他应该把这孩子叫醒然后赶他走。用这种方式放纵自己是不会有什么好结果的。正当他弯下身想把这孩子摇醒时，他动了动，在睡梦中把盖在身上的单子往下推了推，露出了他那修长的身形和洁白的肌肤。Harvey被一阵压倒性的欲望淹没了。

那么，为什么不呢？

*^* 

Mike做了一个美妙的梦。他梦到他躺在一张柔软的床上，一双有力的手在沿着他的背部上下抚摸，按摩着他紧绷的肌肉，又轻轻地划过他的皮肤。同时有一张湿润的嘴巴在轻咬着他的锁骨。他呻吟出声，但是没有睁开眼睛。他不想醒来看到他自己窄小而空荡的床。

“哦，真棒。”一个声音在他耳边念叨，“真乖，宝贝。”

Mike只能通过呻吟回应。他被翻成侧躺，靠到一具温暖的身体上。那双手滑到他的臀部，紧紧地握住了他的臀瓣。Mike突然意识到有个温暖粗硬的棒状物正顶着他的大腿。

他慢慢地睁开了眼睛，然后眨了眨眼。他一定是在做梦，因为他躺在皇家代表的身边，就是那个在他朗诵时一直热切地注视着他的皇家代表。这他妈怎么回事？

他张开嘴，正打算问这个问题。而那人立刻抓住了这个机会用自己的嘴覆上了Mike的，用舌头扫过他的整个口腔。

“你尝起来真甜，孩子。”他低声说，“来啊，回吻我。”

Mike没有选择，只好服从了他的命令。那人的嘴唇又一次覆上来，舌头侵入他的口腔。他向后躲开，“先生，我——”

“Harvey。”那人低声道。他低下头咬住了Mike的乳头，“叫我Harvey。”

“Harvey！”Mike尖叫道。“我不……我不能……”

Harvey沿着Mike的身体向下移动，同时将他的手腕按住固定在他的身体两侧。他沿着Mike腹部的毛发一路轻吻下去。“看看你，你的阴茎真漂亮。我忍不住想要尝尝了。”

当一种温暖湿润的感受包裹住他的阴茎时，Mike整个身体抖动了一下。Harvey的嘴含住了他，一会儿轻舔着他的龟头，一会儿又沿着柱身吻下去。Mike尝试扭动，但是被Harvey的手固定在了原地。他没有办法，只能承受那人的侵犯。

Harvey深深地吞入Mike，喉咙里发出轻哼。Mike后背弓起，舒服得眼睛翻到了脑内。

Harvey松开了Mike的双手，但Mike现在已经不想动了。他无助的躺在床上。然后Harvey的手移动到了Mike的睾丸上，轻轻地抚过它们柔软的表面，托住并抬起它们，让它们在手上滑动。之后他的手进一步向下移动，分开了他的臀瓣，沿着环状的肌肉摩挲。他慢慢地将一根手指的指尖探入Mike体内。

Mike用手盖着自己的脸呻吟着。这太过了，太亲密了，太奇怪了，太强烈了。

突然Harvey向后退开了，他移动到床的一边，打开了床头柜的抽屉。温暖的身体离开了，Mike突然觉得很冷。他知道他应该起来拿上衣服赶紧离开这个房间。但是他的身体不太听大脑的使唤。Harvey回到床上时，他刚刚勉强坐起来。

“我应该——”

“闭嘴。”Harvey又用自己的唇堵住了他的。“躺回去。”他把一只手放在Mike肩上，推着他重新躺到了床上。

他沿着Mike的身体爬上来，直到他的膝盖跨在Mike的肩膀两侧。他把他那巨大粗硬的阴茎在Mike的下巴上摩擦。“来，乖，张开嘴。”

Harvey用一只有力的手托起了Mike的头。他的阴茎顶在Mike的嘴唇上。

Mike张开了嘴，那宽厚丰满的蘑菇头立刻滑进了他的嘴里。Harvey呻吟了一声。那咸腥的味道过载了Mike的感官。他嘴里有一根阴茎。他真的在做这件事吗？

“你嘴里含着我阴茎的样子特别漂亮，孩子。”

Mike把头撤开，“Mike，”他结结巴巴地说，“我的名字叫Mike。”

Harvey微笑了，“好的，Mike。现在来好好吸。”

Mike大脑中有一小部分在大声喊叫，质问他到底在干什么，但Mike还是服从了Harvey的命令。他张开嘴，阴茎又滑入了他的嘴唇。他吮吸了龟头，之后又用舌头舔过铃口。Harvey呻吟出声。

Harvey的双手一直扶着Mike的头部，他的指甲陷入他的头皮，催促他继续。Mike开始充满激情的吮吸，舌头挑逗地滑过龟头边缘，偶尔轻轻用牙齿擦过。Harvey不断地呻吟，紧致的腹肌开始颤抖。

接着抽插了几次后，Harvey向后撤开。“乖孩子。”

他爬下Mike的身体，用一只手撑着自己的身体，另一只手充满爱意地撸了几下Mike的阴茎。

他盯着平躺在他身下的男孩。他看起来简直是罪恶的化身，眼睛瞪得大大的，瞳孔漆黑。他的嘴唇微肿，胸口被Harvey咬了一口的位置也有要肿起来的趋势。他的阴茎硬硬地翘在腹部，随着他的身体抖了一下。

Harvey有点犹豫，他一般习惯他的床伴跪趴着，但想想看，在这孩子的身上攻城略地的同时可以看着他那漂亮的蓝色眼睛，这个主意也十分有吸引力。不过话说回来，他为什么非要选择呢？早上他们起床前还有时间可以再来一发。

“跪起来。”他命令道。

这孩子，Mike，看起来好像四肢不听使唤，于是Harvey用手紧紧握住他的胯部，帮他翻个身跪趴起来。

哦，太棒了，这景色太美妙了。那修长的背部伸展在他眼前，锋利的肩胛骨支撑着白皙的皮肤。Harvey伸出一只手，沿着脊柱抚摸下来，Mike打了个寒颤。之后，Harvey把注意力转移到了Mike臀部，轻轻分开他的臀瓣，一根手指探到臀瓣间。他伸手拿起之前从床头柜中拿出的罐子，把手伸到罐中摸索，将一根手指裹满润滑，绕着Mike的穴口抚摸，之后慢慢地压入。Mike尖叫出声。

“噢宝贝，你整个人都绷紧了。”Harvey将他的另一只手放在Mike背部，在他体内的手指先是抽出，又再次插入。“你真的好棒，特别紧致。我会把你慢慢地好好地撑开。”

Mike完全迷茫了。这一切都是真实发生的吗？他把自己的手狠狠地按在嘴上并咬住。Harvey仍在不断地用手指在他穴口抽插。之后，正当Mike逐渐适应这种侵入、变得放松的时候，Harvey又加了一根手指。

Mike哭喊了出来。那里灼烧般的疼痛。Harvey安抚着他，“放轻松，这样就对了。你做得很好，天啊，你太性感了。你这紧致的小屁股在向内吸我的手指。”

Harvey开始让他的两指像剪刀一样运动，逐渐撑开Mike的甬道。然后他弯曲手指向上按了一下，就好像——

Mike发出了一声尖叫，一瞬间仿佛他体内的所有神经全部点燃了。“噢，”他语无伦次道，“噢，噢，噢。”

“喔，我找到你的敏感点了，对吧？”Mike可以听出对方声音里的微笑。“这样就好了，宝贝。”

他继续用手指抽插，确保每一次都擦过那一点，直到Mike在他身下不受控制地颤抖，嘴巴张大不断呻吟，唾液沿着下巴流下来。当Mike觉得他再也受不了的时候，Harvey停了下来，将手指抽出。

Harvey再次把手指探入放润滑剂的罐中，将大量的润滑涂到他的阴茎上。他用一只手扶着自己的阴茎，用龟头轻蹭Mike穴口的那一圈肌肉。Mike在他身下又一次绷紧了身体，于是Harvey用另一只手轻抚Mike下半部分的背部安抚他。他温柔地用阴茎前后滑动，挑逗着Mike，直到Mike也开始向后顶。

“准备好了，孩子？”

Mike没准备好。但他不知道该说什么，顶在他穴口的压力逐渐增大，最终终于插了进来。他倒吸了一口气。

“噢，你真的好紧。”Harvey握住他的胯部，顶到更深的位置。

Mike咬住自己的嘴唇。他知道这一定会很疼，但他不知道原来这么疼。他抽噎着接受着Harvey阴茎的坚定插入，他的脚趾都蜷起来勾住了床单。他想求对方退出去，但他说不出话。他不断扭动和抽泣，但对方仍然在缓慢坚定地插入。

当Harvey将自己彻底没入Mike的身体后，他叹了口气。他伸出手握住了Mike的阴茎，慢慢地撸动，帮助缓解Mike的灼痛，或者至少转移Mike的注意力，让他的穴口能在钉住他身体的阴茎周围放松。

Harvey把手放在Mike的胯部，温柔地引导他前后移动，配合着自己缓慢而深入的顶动。Mike感觉到自己全身都在出汗，太阳穴有汗珠流下来，后背脊柱的浅窝里开始积存汗液。

Harvey几乎彻底拔出，只剩下丰满的龟头撑开Mike的穴口，之后又整根插入。Mike呼了一口气，现在已经不疼了。

Harvey找到了稳定的节奏，同时不断地调整Mike胯部的角度。最终，他找到了完美的角度，他的阴茎再次顶到了Mike体内那美妙的一点。Mike的背部不由自主的弓起。

“噢天啊，”他叫出声，“噢天啊，哦天啊，噢天啊！”

“就是这里了，对吗？”Harvey继续保持这完美的角度不断顶入。“感觉太棒了，宝贝。”他看着自己的阴茎完全没入身下的完美身体，享受着这孩子的呻吟。

Mike完全忘记了他在哪儿、他是谁。他唯一能感知到的就是体内那稳健的毫不留情的不断侵入的阴茎，每一次侵入都带来一波又一波流遍全身的快感。太多了，他一定会因此死掉的。Harvey把Mike拉起来，让他的后背靠着Harvey的胸口，并再一次用手握住了他的阴茎。“你要为我射吗，宝贝？”他低声地贴着Mike的耳朵说着下流话，“我想用我的阴茎在你体内感受到你射。”

几秒种后Mike就射了出来，在对方的环抱中全身痉挛。Harvey放开他后，他像一棵被砍倒的树一样直直地摔在了床上。Harvey从Mike体内抽出，自己用手撸了两下，射在了Mike的后腰上。Mike感受到自己被另一个人的精液标记了，呻吟了一声。

Harvey在Mike的肩胛骨上落下一吻，然后躺在了他身边。

Mike还在喘息，他努力地想让自己的呼吸赶紧平复。他得赶紧拿上自己的衣服离开这里。他需要空间来消化一下刚刚发生的该死的事情。但是他仍然没办法控制自己的四肢移动。有人把一条毯子盖在了他身上。

“睡会儿吧，孩子。”他的肩上又落下一吻。“你明早可是需要充足精力的。”Mike什么也不能做，只好服从。


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey带着无法忽视的晨勃从春梦中醒来，他翻了个身，期待着旁边那具温暖的身体可以帮他解决这个问题。然而他失望地发现另一半的床已经又冷又空。他瞪着那空空的床铺，这孩子为什么这么早就跑了？

他只好自慰缓解，感到十分不满足，然后起床洗漱穿衣。他下楼走到旅馆大厅，发现早餐已经摆好了。他给自己倒了杯咖啡，坐到了Donna身边。

“你这一夜开心吗？”他咧嘴笑着问Donna。

她奇怪地看了他一眼，“还行吧，这儿的床比上一个地方的好点。”

“额外配置呢？”

她朝他抬起了一条眉毛，“额外配置？Harvey你在说什么？”

“你的……枕头上没什么东西？”

她笑了，“枕头上？你昨晚是喝了多少啊？”

Harvey还没来得及回答，Louis就踏着重重的脚步进来了。他显然有起床气。“喔，咖啡，”他念叨道，“希望这里的咖啡还可以。”说着给自己倒了一杯。

Donna朝他微笑，然后喝了一口茶。“你可别说这里的咖啡不好哦，Louis。Harvey已经是这个旅馆的粉丝了。”

Louis喝了一大口咖啡，满意地哼了一声。“噢？那是为什么？”

“我也不知道。 他一下楼就开始夸赞这里的额外配置，不知道是怎么回事。”她朝Harvey坏笑了一下。

“额外配置？没有什么额外——噢，你是说他们放在房间里的花吗？那破花引发了我的过敏症，”Louis抱怨道，“让我给从窗户扔出去了。”

Harvey靠在椅子里，感到很迷惑。有点奇怪，为什么他们没有给Louis和Donna床伴呢？没错，他才是代表团的领导，所以当地人只在乎给他一个人留下美好印象吗？应该就是这个原因了。但还是有哪里不太对……

Donna在用探究的目光盯着他，眼神里仿佛懂了什么。有一丝不安在Harvey的胃里搅动，但他把这不安感强压了下去。

*^* 

凌晨的时候Mike从床上爬下来，一瘸一拐的回了家。他一进他那狭小的出租屋就碰上了刚下楼来的Harold。

“Mike！”Harold惊叫道。“发生什么事了兄弟？我们在篝火那里到处找你都找不到。”

“呃，没事，我……稍微耽搁了一下。”

“耽搁？你是现在才刚回来吗？”他扫了一眼Mike身上皱皱巴巴的衣服。“你在哪儿睡的觉？”

Mike避开了他朋友的目光。“我得去换身衣服，你能帮我盯一个小时吗？”

“没问题，今天早上也不会太忙的，最多就是有人来买治宿醉头疼的药。你错过了超棒的 派对。”

“谢谢你Harold，我会尽快过去的。”

Mike踉跄地回到房间，脱了衣服。他在浴室接了一盆水，开始擦自己的身体。他胸口有个咬伤，现在已经开始变得青紫。他快速地擦掉自己腹部和背部已经干掉的精液。他回忆起这些精液的来源，整个脸烧红了。

到底发生了什么？他昨晚醒来就发现躺在陌生的床上，旁边有个陌生人，并且他们都裸着。他努力地回忆昨晚的事件。他被选中在皇家代表团欢迎晚宴上朗诵，于是他就朗诵了，如果让他自己说的话他觉得朗诵的还不错。结束后他觉得好渴，于是灌了一整瓶水。然后呢？之后他就什么也不记得了，只记得在那张床上醒来。到底怎么回事呢？他有着完美的记忆力，现在却什么也想不起来，这太吓人了。

算了，现在没有时间担心这个。他换了身衣服，赶紧回到了药铺。

*^*

去磨坊的旅途又颠簸又难受。

“你为什么不能挨着Donna坐？”Harvey一边暴躁地问Louis，一边在窄小的马车座位里扭动。

“Harvey，我需要一个宽敞的座位，要不我的裙子就会压皱的。”Donna自得地笑着，给Harvey解释。“而且我要是背向车头坐的话会恶心。”Louis吸了吸鼻子。

Harvey叹了口气，下次他再来这种地方要骑着自己的马。

那磨坊和全国其他的任何一个磨坊没什么不同。但是他们还是尽职尽责地听着负责造磨坊的工程师跟他们详细介绍他有多么的创新，以及炫耀他们的产量提高了多少，他们在空档的时候就点头微笑。然后他们和磨坊主一家一起喝了茶，回到马车里，被拉到一条乡下路线上“参观风景”。  
“至少天气还不错。”Donna轻快地说，“要是下雨得把顶棚盖起来的话这里面会更憋闷。”

“是呀，可别盖上顶棚，盖上顶棚可能就闻不到这无处不在的大粪味儿了。”Louis用手帕紧紧地捂着鼻子，讽刺地说。“乡下就是这个问题，该死的所谓新鲜空气。”

谢天谢地他们下午早早地就回到了旅馆。Donna和Louis各自回了房间休息换衣，准备参加晚餐。但Harvey有点焦躁不安，于是他试图通过在镇里走两圈来消耗精力。他溜达到了中央广场，碰到镇长正在指挥人们清理篝火留下的残骸。

“下午好！”镇长开心地跟他打招呼。“今天的行程您还喜欢吗？”

“哦是的，行程非常不错。”Harvey撒谎道，“非常开眼界。”

“好的好的，那太好了。虽然我们只是个小镇，但我相信我们还是有迷人的地方的。”

啊，提问的机会来了。“是的没错。我非常喜欢昨晚你们留在我房间的那迷人的东西。”

对方开始看起来有点迷惑，后来好像反应过来了。“噢，您是说那些花吗？是呀，那是我女儿昨天亲手去草地上摘的。我大女儿Mary插花可有一套了。”

又是那该死的花。这人是故意装迟钝吗？Harvey的不安感变得更强了，沉甸甸地压在肚子里。“昨晚的那个男孩儿。”

“男孩儿？”

“那个朗诵诗歌的。”

“噢，Ross先生，是的，您昨晚也提过他。”镇长停了一下，“他怎么了？”

Harvey一时间不知该说什么，“我，呃，对他的背景有点好奇。”

“噢，我得说那是个挺悲伤的故事。他还是孩子的时候他父母因为事故去世了。他奶奶把他养大的。但他是个特别聪明的学生，首都的大学录取他还给了他奖学金。但是他奶奶病了，于是他没去上大学，选择留下来照顾他奶奶。”

“那真是很大的牺牲了。”

“确实是呀，但没有别人可以照顾那可怜的老奶奶了。”

“所以他和他奶奶一起住在镇上？”

“噢不是，他奶奶一年多前去世了。他把他奶奶的房子卖掉了还债。”

Harvey畏缩了一下。听起来越来越不妙了。

镇长继续说道，“他现在住在Morningson寡妇的出租屋里，他和Harold Gunderson那个年轻人一起在药铺工作。”

“药铺？这药铺在哪儿？”

“就这条路下去大概800米，广场边上。”

Harvey谢过了镇长，沿着那条路走了下去。他得搞清楚这件事，并且得赶紧搞清楚。

*^*

Mike正在里屋给 Graham太太准备治风湿的草药，然后听到店门口的铃铛响了。

他放下碗，快步走出来。

“下午好，您需要什——”他说到一半停住了，脸上瞬间失去了血色。是他，是那个皇家代表，就是昨晚……就是那个皇家代表。他穿着带着精美刺绣的深蓝色外套、白色衬衫和褐色马裤，领巾完美地系在领口。

Mike清了清嗓子。“您需要什么，先生？”

对方眉毛抖了一下，“我告诉你了我名字叫Harvey。”

Mike脸变得更苍白了，“是的，您告诉我了，先生。但我觉得这里直呼您的名字不太合适。”

对方嘴唇抽动了一下，“好吧，你想这么玩儿也行，孩子。不过我觉得我们应该聊聊发生了的事。”

“发生？”Mike虚弱地重复了一下。

Harvey靠近了一些，将胳膊肘撑在柜台上，“聊聊你是怎么裸体跑到我床上的。”他低声说。

Mike脸红透了。“别在这儿说。”他立刻回答道。Harold随时都可能回来，而且还会有别人在药铺进进出出。

“好吧，那什么时候在哪里聊？”

Mike思考了一下，“我下班后，7点钟在河边，就在那桥的旁边。”

Harvey的手指在柜台上敲了敲。“没问题。到时候见，Mike。”他转身出了门。

“祝您日安，先生。”

*^* 

Mike在回出租屋的路上迎面碰到了Kyle和Gregory。他在内心呻吟了一声，他最讨厌和这两个混蛋打交道了。

他们也看见他了，之后立刻开始交头接耳。Mike保持着目光向前平视。他们错身而过的时候，Kyle说道，“你感觉怎么样啊小Mike？比昨晚好点了？”他俩立刻开始大笑。

Mike停了下来。他们不可能知道昨晚……不可能吧？“你在说什么？”

他俩继续坏笑，“我们知道有人昨晚没回家哦。”Greg阴阳怪气地说道。

“你俩怎么知道的？”Mike感觉自己的汗毛竖起来了。

“你太紧张啦，小Mike，你老是开不起玩笑。”

“玩笑？什么玩笑？你在说什么？”

“我们只是想帮你在大型表演前放松一下。”Kyle说。

“你们做了什么？”Mike突然明白了过来，“那瓶水，你们在里面下药了？”

“我们就放了一点点益母草粉。没想到对你效果那么明显，毕竟我们知道你抽大麻抽挺多的应该都有抗药性了。”

“你们为什么要这么干？”

Gregory嘲笑道，“谁叫你永远表现都那么好。”

“对呀，你本来应该在朗诵之前喝的，真遗憾你没提前喝。”

所以他们是想让他在所有人面前出丑。他应该想到的，他们一直嫉妒他，而且报复心极强，但仍然……“你们有可能弄死我的！”

“噢得了吧，我们把你放在旅馆里了。你睡得像婴儿一样，而且在舒服的床上。”他们继续大笑，“显然你也没遇到麻烦。”

“你们把我扔在陌生人的床上。”

“不不不，我们知道那床是谁的。”Kyle咯咯笑着，“他是不是把你轰出去了？还是让你睡地板？”

Mike感觉自己的脸又变红了。“我要杀了你们。”

“得了吧，Ross。你显然啥事儿也没有，无非就是在皇家代表面前丢了脸，反正你以后再也见不着他了。”

Mike快速走开了。他们显然想象不出最后到底发生了什么。更重要的是，他不想让他们知道他们的阴谋最后结果还挺好的。

*^* 

Harvey到达河边的时候太阳刚刚落山。河水蜿蜒地流过，河这边就是镇子的边缘了，河对岸是树林。桥的旁边有一小丛灌木，刚好能遮阴，还能提供点私密性。

Harvey听到脚步声，转过身来，“这地方不错，你和你所有的地下情人都约在这里见吗？”

“我没有地下情人。”Mike低声说。

Harvey的目光扫过这孩子的全身。他穿着宽松的长裤和领口敞开的衬衫。Harvey立刻回忆起了昨晚亲吻这可爱的脖子的记忆，他突然很后悔没有留下明显的痕迹。

仿佛看穿了Harvey在想什么一般，Mike不自然地把领口系了起来。Harvey哼了一声。

“那个，你不是想见面嘛，你想聊什么？”

“孩子，你事后的礼节可有待提升。天还没亮就从别人的床上溜走是很粗鲁的。”

“我压根就没想去你的床上。”Mike喊道。

Harvey的眉毛抬了起来，“你昨晚可是在我床上躺的挺舒服的。”

Mike脸红了，“是这样，有两个人想要跟我恶作剧，让我在代表团面前出丑。他们在我的水里下了益母草。他们以为我会在表演前喝水，然后在表演时犯傻。但我表演完才喝。”

“你被下药了？”

“是的，然后他们觉得给我找个地方睡到药效消退是个好主意，于是他们就把我扔在最近的床上了。”

“然后他们还把你扒光了？”

Mike耸了耸肩，“可能是我自己脱的。我喝多了的话就会觉得热。”他摇了摇头，“听着，我很抱歉，但这不是我的错。”

“天啊，”Harvey看起来仿佛生病了，“我完全不知道。”

Mike的好奇心占了上风，“你以为是什么情况？经常有人爬上你的床吗？”这人当然很帅了，再加上他既有权又有钱，Mike想想觉得有人胆大到直接爬上他的床也挺正常——

“我是皇家代表团的，这不是第一次村里的长老想要给我提供私人娱乐了。”Harvey吞咽了一下，“听着，我很抱歉。我没想占你便宜的。”

Mike摇了摇头，“这不是你的错，我的意思是……我觉得不是。不然你还能怎么想呢？”

一个可怕的想法突然击中了Harvey，“昨晚……是你第一次和男人在一起吗？”

Mike瞬间通红的脸回答了这个问题。

“我的天哪孩子，”Harvey不得不移开视线，“我应该意识到的……听着，让我为你做点什么吧。你需要什么东西吗？需要钱吗？”

Mike整个身体畏缩了一下，“钱？你要付我钱？”

“你想要什么都可以。”

“我不是你招的妓，Harvey。你知道你能为我做什么吗？再也别让我看到你。”

说完这句话，Mike立刻转身走了，脸颊还是通红的。

*^* 

“让我理理清楚，”Donna说，“你玷污了一个孤儿。不对，重说。你玷污了一个可怜的、正直的、还是处男的孤儿，而且还是在他被下了药的情况下。”

他们在旅馆里Donna的房间。Harvey靠在她的床上，看着Donna仔细认真地把她的长袍裙子收进行李箱。他们明天一早就要离开这里了。

“他躺在我床上！”Harvey抗议道，“而且全裸。”

“因为他不幸是恶作剧的受害者。”Donna指出，“他没做错任何事。”

“确实是的。”Harvey同意道。他端起自己正在喝的红酒，又灌了一口。

“哇哦。”Donna在椅子上坐下，身体前倾，“所以，你打算怎么办？”

“我这不问你呢嘛！”

“Harvey，我可没办法解决你所有的问题。你跟他谈的时候他说什么？”

“他没说什么，他不想和我有任何关联。”

“嗯，他这么想你也不能怪他。”

“是的，但我觉得我应该做点什么。”

“你可以跟他表示你愿意收他到后宫，”Donna提议道，“给他一辈子荣华富贵。”

“他现在都不能直视我。他肯定不同意这个方案的。”

Donna的眉毛快要飞到发际线了。

“怎么了？”

“我就是不敢相信你觉得这个建议最大的问题在于他不同意。你这辈子都没想过建后宫的。”

这确实是事实。“我说过可以给他钱来着。”

“你跟他说要给他钱？”

“是的，现在回想这个决定确实不怎么样。我当时有点慌乱了。”

Donna摇了摇头，“于是你的解决办法就是拿钱砸他。真是棒极了。”

“我确实做的不对。”Harvey承认道。

“那然后他怎么说？”

“他基本上就是让我滚远点。”Harvey继续喝酒。

“意料之中。”Donna叹了口气。“那这个主意怎么样，既然他让你离远点，你就离远点就好了呗。”

Harvey思考了一会儿，然后……“不行。”

她翻了个白眼。“所以你现在把这变成关乎尊严的事了。他不想要你的任何东西的话……那你就得给他点他无法拒绝的东西。”

“那是什么东西？”

“嗯……他有什么特别想要的东西吗？”

Harvey靠到床头，思考了一会。“嘿，你别说，我还真知道有这么个东西。”

*三周后* 

Mike正在后花园挖蒲公英的根。他听到有脚步朝他走来，但他仍然在用铲子费力地挖那顽固的草根，没有抬头。来人只可能是出来问他问题的Harold。

“你把亚麻籽放进榨油机了吗？”他头也不抬地喊道。

没有回答，脚步声走到近处，停了下来。Mike转过身，看到了一双绝对不可能是Harold的靴子。不知怎的，他一瞬间就明白了这靴子是谁的。镇子里的人不可能有这么华贵且干净的靴子。他叹了口气，过去几周他都没有专门想起过Harvey，除了做过几次令人不安的梦，那些梦都让他发热出汗并且浑身不自在。

他慢慢地站起身。“Specter先生，”他用平稳的音调说，“什么风把您吹回镇子里来了？”他努力地控制自己的双手不让它们在身体两侧攥成拳头。

Harvey向他苦笑了一下。“看起来你还挺忙的。”他朝地上的植物挥了下手，“他们现在让你给花园除草吗？”

“蒲公英的根对于治疗脾脏问题很有效果。”他讽刺地冲Harvey笑了一下，“您的脾脏有毛病吗，先生？”

“我的脾脏没问题。”Harvey从胸前口袋里掏出一个信封，递给了Mike。“我就是来送个信。”

Mike摘掉了手套塞进自己的屁兜，接过了信封。他撕开封口快速地扫视了一遍内容。“这是什么？”

Harvey把头歪向一边，“我以为你识字的，Mike。”

“这是大学来的信，他们重新给了我奖学金。”

“看，我就相信你识字的。”

“噢，看在上帝的份儿上，Harvey。这他妈是什么意思？表示忏悔吗？我说过了我不想要你的任何东西。”

“这不是我的东西。这是大学给你的。你几年前就赢得了它。”

“哦是呀，所以现在这个时间点我收到它是纯属巧合咯？”Mike反驳道。

Harvey翻了个白眼。“听着孩子。我知道你的故事了。你遇到了很多麻烦。你几年前就可以从这个村子里出去了。但你做了高尚的选择，留下来照顾你的祖母。但是现在，那个，你留下来其实是在浪费生命。我只是让大学的人知道你现在可以接受奖学金去上学了。”

其实，这不是他做的唯一一件事。如果Mike仔细读这封接收信的话，他就会发现这里还包括了一小笔能够包他食宿的助学津贴。这笔钱可以满足Mike的基本需求，但又不够他去挥霍找麻烦。要是不能偶尔影响大学的决定，那当一个有钱有权的校友还有什么意义呢？

Mike看起来确实被吸引了。他咬住自己的嘴唇，这个景象让Harvey想起了他们在一起的那一夜。回忆涌入他的脑海，让他燥热并几乎硬了起来。他无比强烈地想把这个孩子拉过来再一次尝尝那两瓣甜美的嘴唇。他摇了摇头。

“听着，你去不去对我都没什么影响。如果这真是你想要的话，你可以继续留在这里，一辈子挖草根。或者你可以去上大学，用五年的时间努力学习，之后你想从事任何行业都可以自己选择，医学、商贸，甚至法律。完全由你自己决定，孩子。”

Harvey不想过度推销这个主意，因此说完后就转身朝外走去。

他已经快走出花园的时候，听到Mike在后面朝他喊，“五年？我只需要四年。”

Harvey笑了起来，继续朝外走去。


	3. Chapter 3

*四年后*

Mike斜靠在他的床上，胸口上支着一本书。他听到楼梯里有脚步声踢踏着上来，然后寝室的门打开了。

“嘿兄弟。”

Mike抬起头，看到他的室友双臂满满的抱着书和文件进到屋里来。“嘿，这么多东西是怎么回事？”

“我把我在埃尔格楼的桌子都清空了。简直不敢相信再过几周我们就毕业了。”

Mike把视线转回书上，“前提是我们能通过考试。”他低声说。

“噢，得了吧。考试对你小菜一碟，法律书记先生。”

“我还不是法律书记哪。”

“你肯定没问题的。怎么突然变这么谦虚了，你平时不这样啊。”

Mike耸了耸肩。法律书记是个很受瞩目的职位。每年只有几个候选人能最终被选上。做几年法律书记之后就可以申请去国家法庭做正式律师，这可是Mike从小的梦想。

“噢，我还帮你把你的破烂儿也拿回来了。”他把一摞文件扔在Mike的桌上。“你得赶紧发邀请函了。”

“邀请函？什么邀请函？”

“毕业典礼啊老兄，你傻了吗？”

Mike叹了口气，他很不愿意想起自己没人可以邀请这个事实。Harold现在已经在村子里幸福美满的结了婚，孩子都快要出生了。村子里没有别人算得上是他的朋友。

“我谁也不请。”

“别呀老兄，总有你想让他来的人吧。”

Mike思考了一下，“我想不出该请谁。”

“一个人也没有？”

Mike突然有了一个想法，“嗯……也许有……”

*^*

Harvey正双脚翘在脚凳上躺在他最喜欢的椅子里休息。胳膊边的小几上放着一杯威士忌。今天真的特别累。他的贵族地位升阶后就变得特别忙，他加入了好几个重要的议会委员会，这些委员会的任务几乎占满了他全部的时间。

“大人，晚间的邮件送到了。”他的管家端着银托盘在他身边出现，托盘上推着一摞信件。

Harvey叹了口气。他收到太多宴会和社交活动的邀请函了，没一个想去的。他接过这一摞信件，逐个看过去。“不去。不去。绝对不去。可能去。去。不去……噢不行，这个要是不去的话Donna会杀了我……”他将信件分成三摞，当他看到带着大学公章的信件时停了一下。肯定又是来要捐款的。他差一点就在不打开的情况下直接把那封信扔进“不去”那一摞了，但好奇心占了上风。

那是一封有浮雕装饰的毕业典礼邀请函。牛皮纸上印着邀请他去参加典礼的毕业生名字，  
Michael James Ross。

Harvey笑了起来。邀请函的最下面有两个手写的字，“四年。”

*^*

Mike正了正他的学士帽，把流苏调整了一下。

他被选中在毕业典礼上朗诵大学的正式教义。他和其他一起参与典礼的同学们挤在后台，大家都在紧张地聊天。其中一个同学悄悄从幕布后面往观众席偷看了一下。

“噢天哪，你们肯定猜不出谁来了！”Charles紧张地小声说道。

“谁？女王吗？”Gina挖苦地问道。

“差不多了！是Harvey Specter大人！”

Mike感觉自己脸上的血色瞬间消失了。Harvey在这儿？Harvey来了？Mike是作为玩笑发的那封邀请函，只是为了让那人知道他达成了自己的目标，只用了四年就毕业了。他完全没想过他真会来。

当然了，这四年间他没少听说Harvey的事儿。他完全没可能避开的。本国的两个邻国决定要开战，于是Harvey被派去协商和平条约。他成功地避免了两国的冲突，为整个地区带来了和平，因此被广为传颂。并且女王还因此封他为男爵。

Harvey为什么会来呢？难道……只是为了看看Mike？不可能的，Mike把这个想法从脑海中赶了出去。他肯定是因为别的原因来的。

*^*

典礼结束后，大学为荣誉校友举行了欢迎宴会。Mike在礼堂的边缘晃了一会儿，有几个同学都邀请他加入他们的家人坐在一起吃，但Mike都拒绝了。

夜晚的活动快结束了。Mike正在房间的一角和一个教授聊天，然后他感觉到背后有人走了过来。教授的表情明显变了。

“Specter大人，”他迎上去，“您的莅临真是让敝校蓬荜生辉。”

Harvey优雅地对他笑了一下。“我就是来祝贺一下这位毕业生。”一只有力且充满占有欲的手握住了Mike的肩膀。Mike努力地压抑自己身体几乎控制不住的颤抖。

“噢，您认识Ross先生吗？”教授好奇地瞟了一眼Mike。他可能在想Mike为什么从来没提过自己有这样一位有权有势的朋友。

“我和Mike几年前见过，”Harvey很平静的解释道，“当时我去他们村镇访问。”

“噢对，沃伦堡。那镇子不错，我当年去那里待过一个周末——”

“教授，我其实是威廉姆斯堡的。”Mike插嘴道。

“啊不错不错。就像我刚说的，我喜欢去乡下旅游，而且……”这位教授自己叨叨了好几分钟，然后又开始说别的话题。整个过程中，Harvey的手一直紧紧搭在Mike的肩上，仿佛在阻止他逃跑一样。Mike在想如果他有机会的话要不要逃跑。

又有几个人加入了他们的聊天，显然都是为了能和贵族大人混个脸熟。

“是的是的，那个……不好意思，Ross先生和我得赶紧去做……别的事情。很高兴认识大家，希望有机会能再聊天。”说完后，Harvey领着Mike出了门。

“我们要去哪儿？”Mike委婉地问道，“我不知道我们还有别的事。”

Harvey抬了抬眉毛，“是你请我来这闹腾的地方的。你的计划就是我来了就躲着我？”

“说实话，我压根没想过你会来。”他们一边走，Mike一边用评估的眼光看着Harvey。这四年时间完全没有影响Harvey的帅气。他今晚肯定有至少十来个地方可以去，那么他为什么会来这里呢？

“好吧，那你很幸运，我正好有地方可以去。”他领着Mike走到后巷，有一辆马车等在那里。

坐进马车后，Mike努力地在大脑中搜寻，想找个话题，但什么也想不出来。他的脑子总是在不断回放同一个问题。Harvey为什么会来这里？

他们到了一个酒吧，店主人直呼Harvey的名字欢迎了他们，把他们领到店后面Harvey“固定的”包间。Harvey点了两大杯红麦芽酒，酒很快就端了上来。

侍者离开后，Mike期待地看着Harvey，“好吧，所以你现在要告诉我，我毕业了就欠了你的？你是因为这个带我过来的吗？你要禁锢我的灵魂？”

Harvey在端起杯子正要喝的动作中停了一下，“你对谁戒心都这么重吗？就像我四年前跟你说的一样，奖学金是你应得的。你的教育是自己争取来的，而且——”他停下来喝了一大口酒，“你也争取到了首都区最新的法律书记职位。”

Mike 眨了眨眼，“什么？他们还没公布谁得到了那个职位呢。”

Harvey翻了个白眼，“你肯定知道你是最终候选人之一吧。”

“嗯，那倒是。但是那也不能说明这事确定了，这个职位竞争很激烈的。”

“无所谓啦，那职位已经是你的了。祝贺你，那是个很受瞩目的职位。”

“我知道。”Mike端起他的酒，一口气喝了半杯，“我简直不敢相信，这太棒了。”

“咱们点点吃的，然后你可以给我讲讲你过去这四年的事。”

两人吃了一顿丰盛的晚饭，喝了很多（很多！）杯麦芽酒。Harvey领着Mike离开了饭店，回到他的马车上。Mike现在有点上头，整个人开心的不得了，Harvey几乎是靠用力塞的才成功让Mike上车。

“法律书记，这真是太棒了。你知道吗，我把整个法典都背下来了。”他用手指了指自己的头，“我的意思是，所有东西全在这儿了。随便问我点什么。”

Harvey好笑地翘起嘴角，“你还住在学生宿舍吗？”

“噢，这也太简单了。来呀，问个难点的。你问我Sarbannes对Oxley案是怎么回事。”

“Mike，”Harvey的声音变得严厉了一点，“告诉我你住哪儿，这样我才能告诉Ray该送你去哪里。”

Mike看起来有点受伤，“我住在亨特雷区，西凡特纳大道。”

Harvey把这个信息告诉了驾车的人，很快，马车就沿着狭窄的街道动了起来。Mike安静了下来，Harvey看起来也没想说话。马车到了正确的街道停下后，Mike鼓起勇气说道，“那个……谢谢你请我吃饭。”他打开马车门，准备下车。

“那是我的荣幸。还有Mike ——”Harvey抓住他的胳膊将他拉近自己，用低沉的生意贴着Mike的耳朵说，“和上次我们见面时一样，我对你的兴趣和你的灵魂可没关系。”Harvey松开了Mike，Mike跨出马车站到了街边。

“晚安。”话音刚落，马车门就关上了。马车沿着街道驶了出去。Mike呆呆地盯着马车的背影。

*^*

Mike压根没指望在那顿饭之后还能再见到Harvey。他显然只是用那顿饭表示一下祝贺，至于后面马车里他说的话到底是什么意思，Mike并不想细想。因此，当他在首都法院入职培训结束后出来发现门口停着那辆熟悉的黑漆马车的时候，Mike着实吃了一惊。

“进来。”Harvey命令道。

周围人都在围观，于是Mike别无选择，只好服从。他一进去马车就立刻开动了。

“我们去哪儿？”

Harvey的眼睛在Mike纤细的身形上扫视。“作为法院书记，你需要别人重视你。你现在看起来像个营养不良的学生，这样没办法让人重视。”

Harvey领他去了他的私人裁缝那里，他的裁缝是个叫做Rene的很吓人的人。Rene说Mike的着装“简直就是灾难”。之后，Rene和Harvey给Mike定制了整整一个衣柜的衣服。关于他怎么可能付得起这么多钱这件事压根没有被提起。

Mike觉得这次也能算是和公务员的责任有关，但是后来，Harvey又带他去了品酒会、历史讲座（这些历史Mike早已烂熟于心，但Harvey说了一些“让别人看到你去参加才是重要的事”之类的东西），还去了城里最好的一些餐馆吃了几次晚饭。Mike的朋友都认为他们在约会，但Harvey从没主动做过什么。每次见面后都主动道晚安并离开，Mike觉得越来越迷茫了。

终于，有这么一场话剧Harvey坚持Mike需要看。两人坐在皇家剧院中Harvey的私人包厢内，侍者给他们送来了红酒和一些Mike都不知道叫什么的异域美食。

Mike靠在座位里，“所以我是为什么一定要看这个话剧来着？”

“嗯，其实也不是你一定要看，而是如果我不看的话Donna会杀了我，那我又凭什么要自己一个人承受痛苦呢？”

“啊，”Mike喝了口酒，“你就是拉我来逗着你玩儿的？”

“你总是能把难以忍受的场景变得舒服很多。”

Mike抬了抬眉毛，这听起来仿佛是Harvey诚实地表扬了他一下。于是接下来的整个表演过程中，他一直低声地对Harvey吐槽，对角色的动机进行胡乱猜测或者尖刻地嘲笑角色的行为。Harvey简直从来没有如此享受看话剧。在剧中的一个戏剧化的关键时刻，他却被Mike逗得笑出猪叫声，于是Harvey决定他们该离开了。他已经出现了一下，Donna应该满意了。

“你饿吗？”他们走到大街上后，Harvey问他。Mike盯着他看了一会儿后回答道，“不太饿。”

“喝点什么？”

Mike摇了摇头。

Harvey对情况的发展有点困惑。几分钟前Mike还在调皮地大笑，但现在，好像一张沉默的帷幕落在了他们中间。Harvey还不想今晚就这样结束。

他扫视了一下空荡荡的街道，“那你想——”他还没说完，Mike就贴近他的身体，用自己的嘴唇贴上了Harvey的。但他几乎立刻就退开了，Harvey还没来得及有任何反应。

“呃……我可能该走了，晚安——”

在Mike有机会迈开腿之前，Harvey一把抓住了他的手腕，将他拉近。他另一只手的手指插入Mike的短发，用自己的唇堵住了这年轻人的。他满足地呻吟，因为Mike立刻就为他张开了嘴，他的舌头入侵Mike的口腔，扫过每一个角落。

“噢，天啊。”当他们终于为了呼吸不得不分开后，Mike低声说，“我都开始奇怪了。”

“奇怪什么？”Harvey的嘴贴着Mike的下颌线，低声说。

“奇怪我们这是什么情况。我一直在等，但你一直没有任何动作。”

Harvey用鼻子轻蹭Mike的耳后。“有了上次那种情况之后，我希望由你来决定要不要发展。我不想你之后后悔。”

“Harvey。”

“怎么了Mike？”

“带我去你家。”

Harvey向后退了一步，吹口哨叫车过来。

*^*

当马车靠近大门的时候，Mike吹了个口哨。“房子不错呀。”

Harvey的手放在Mike的后腰处，引导着他进到屋子里。“还行吧。”他说。“有了上次那种情况之后，我想保证你是完全清醒可以同意的。”

Mike笑了。他转过身，一边倒着走一边脱掉外套丢在地上。“我，Michael James Ross，脑子清醒身体健康，在此庄严宣誓——”

他一把脱掉了他的衬衫，丢在Harvey脸上，“——我希望高贵且高尚的Harvey Specter大人狠狠地……操我。”

Harvey低吼一声，抓住Mike的胯部将他掼在墙上。“你这翘尾巴的小崽子。”他低沉地贴着Mike的耳朵说道，然后用牙齿咬住他的耳垂，轻轻摩擦。

Mike用他的胯部顶住Harvey的胯部磨蹭。“翘的可不只是尾巴。”

“卧室在这边。”Harvey拖着他走进走廊尽头的一个房间。房间的正中央有一张巨大的床，白到发光的床单上堆满了蓬松的白色枕头。

Mike的眼睛瞪大了。“天哪，”他穿过房间摔在了床上，“这简直是世界上最好的床。”

“你脱光了躺上去它会变得更好。”Harvey抓住Mike的左脚，脱掉了他的鞋。

“有点老套哦。不过当然可以。”Harvey把他的鞋脱掉后，Mike解开皮带，把裤子和内裤一并蹬到了地上。

Harvey也迅速脱掉了自己的衣服，不过他还是花心思把衣服挂在了椅背上。Mike双腿分开躺在床上，一只手慵懒地撸动着自己的阴茎，看着Harvey脱衣服。

“喜欢你看到的嘛？”

Harvey爬到Mike身上。“非常不错。”他吻了Mike，舔过那他牙尖嘴利的口腔内部。他计划好好地亲一亲Mike。他们第一次见面的时候忽略了这件事。于是他们确实亲了很长时间，品尝彼此的味道，了解彼此口腔的形状和感觉。

最后，Mike气喘吁吁地向后躺倒在枕头上，Harvey把注意力转向Mike那洁白的喉咙。他沿着脖子亲下来，在Mike的锁骨上轻咬。Mike呻吟着将身体弓向他。Harvey的手指摸到了Mike乳头，开始逗弄它。先是轻敲，之后逐渐用力，用手指的指腹按住它摩擦。Mike的乳头在他的手指下收紧变硬。

“噢，操。”Mike念叨道，闭紧了眼睛。

Harvey低下头，将变硬的乳头含进嘴里，轻轻地吸吮，同时手指去抚摸另一个。Mike在他身下难耐地扭动，但Harvey用一只手和自己的身体压住他，把他固定住了。

Harvey退开的时候Mike在轻微地喘息。天啊，这孩子太美味了。Harvey奇怪自己是怎么做到四年时间和他保持距离的。以后肯定再也不要保持距离了。他沿着Mike平坦的腹部吻下来，Mike的阴茎已经完全勃起，红通通的贴着他的腹部。Harvey用手握住它，舔了舔龟头，舌头滑进铃口。

“噢天哪。”Harvey用嘴唇包裹住Mike的阴茎，开始用力吮吸。Mike在他身下整个人抖动了起来。“噢，停下，这样我会射的。”

“也许我就想让你这样射呢。”

Mike疯狂地摇头，“我希望你在我体内的时候射，求你了。”

那么，Harvey怎么可能拒绝这种请求呢？他向后退开，从床头柜里摸出一罐润滑。Mike试图翻身跪趴起来，但Harvey阻止了他，“不，躺着就好。”

于是Mike又摔回床上。Harvey手指探入润滑剂的罐子，之后将Mike的腿向上推。Mike顺从地用手搂住自己的膝盖，为Harvey保持打开的的状态。Harvey微笑着将一根手指探入Mike温热的紧致。Mike回应的声音简直美妙到无法用语言表达。Harvey一直觉得扩张并不是很能激起性欲的活动，只是和男人的性爱中一个必要的步骤而已。但是和Mike在一起，扩张这个步骤也变得无比性感。他又增加了一根手指，控制着自己观察着Mike的表情，记下他眼皮的每一次颤抖。

他弯曲自己的手指，找到了那一点，引得Mike几乎呻吟着跳起来。“我已经准备好了，Harvey。求你了，求你现在就进来。我需要你。”

Harvey抽出手指，在Mike身边躺下。“过这儿来。我想让你骑乘。”

Mike发出一声仿佛快要死去的声音，但是他将自己撑起来，跨坐在Harvey的胯部。

“没错，就这样。”Harvey伸出手将自己的阴茎扶在合适的位置，Mike缓慢地在他身上坐下。Harvey完全进入Mike后，两人都发出了满足的呻吟。

Mike开始慢慢地晃动，Harvey用双手握住Mike突出的胯骨，引导着他的动作。他们共同螺旋上升攀得越来越高，两人的喘息都变得越来越狂乱。Harvey的胯部用力地向上顶，Mike用整个身体含住Harvey的阴茎向下晃动。

“操，Mike。你真是完美。”Harvey说出这话的时候惊到了自己。但这确实是事实。现在在他身上的这个人幽默聪明，可能是Harvey情人中最棒的一个。他们完美地契合。

Harvey握住Mike的阴茎，开始随着自己向上顶动的节奏撸动。没过多久，Mike整个人僵住，射在了Harvey手中。Harvey轻轻地撸动他直到他射完，之后，他把两人翻过来，狠狠地撞入Mike。五六下抽插后，他也僵住，然后射在了Mike体内。

他躺在Mike身上缓了一会儿，两人都有点喘不过气。

“噢，”Mike贴着他的脖子呻吟道，“简直太棒了。”

“是你太棒了。”Harvey轻柔地从Mike体内撤出，慢慢地将自己从Mike身上撑起来。他光脚走进浴室去拿了块毛巾，擦干净了Mike腹部的精液。Mike已经小声地打起了呼噜。

“你得好好锻炼一下精力，孩子。”Harvey轻声对他说，然后在他旁边爬上床，也睡了过去。

*^*

天蒙蒙亮的时候，Harvey就被肩膀上一只轻拍的手唤醒了。他呻吟了一声，更紧地贴近旁边的身体。

“我很抱歉打扰您，大人。但是，那个……呃……您的表姐到了。”

Harvey坐起来了一点，一脸迷糊地看着他的管家。“我表姐？你在说什……噢，天哪，真的吗？”他明白过来了，摔回枕头上。“偏偏是今天。”

“是的，先生。”

Harvey看了一眼Mike，他仍然是睡死状态，完全不知道周围发生了什么。“好的。”他没有打扰Mike，从床的一侧滑了下来。“就先让他睡着吧。请我表姐去蓝色会客室，让厨师赶紧开始煮咖啡，再做点她最喜欢的那个肉桂卷。”

“已经这么做了，先生。”

“太棒了，我马上出来。”

管家离开了，Harvey快速地穿上衣服。他最后朝床上的人笑了一下，急匆匆地离开了房间。

*^*

Mike慢慢地醒来，慵懒地在柔软的床单上伸了个懒腰。他回忆起昨晚发生的事，微笑了起来，翻了个身。

从窗户透进来的光还不是很强，所以应该还很早。他等了一会儿，也许Harvey只是去上厕所了，很快就回来。二十分钟后Harvey还是没有回来，Mike决定起来去找他。他穿上了裤子，但找不到他的衬衫了，他后知后觉地回忆起昨晚应该是扔在走廊里了。

他打开卧室门，快步走到宽大的走廊里。一个人都没有。

他朝着走廊的一头走过去，突然停下了。有扇门半开着，能看到里面有蓝色的墙纸，能听到杯子放到碟子上的轻响和小声地说话声，是Harvey和一个女人的声音在交谈。

Mike有一点不知所措。为什么Harvey会在这么早的时候接待女性客人？难道他期待Mike上完床就像垃圾被丢出去一样从后门悄悄溜走吗？不对，这和Harvey昨晚和他说的话对不上，但还是……那么，这样的话，不管来人是谁，她要是不满意Mike溜达进去的话只能怪她自己，谁叫她要在这种早到不人道的时刻拜访别人。于是Mike走了进去。

“嘿，Harvey，你不是说一夜激情性爱后把你的情人单独留在床上是很粗鲁的嘛。说真的，我以为你会更有礼貌——”

Mike卡壳了，脸变得刷白。

“所以，Harvey，这就是你刚跟我说的那个年轻人？”Jessica女王平静地将茶杯端到嘴边。

Harvey叹了口气，摇了摇头。“是的，女王陛下。这是Michael Ross，他是您三区最新的法律书记。”

Mike仍然说不出话，默默地点了点头。

“那么，我相信你会是法院的有益助力。”她的音调听起来像是一点都不相信。她站起身，“那么，我的马车也差不多快到这儿了。你俩就继续……该干嘛干嘛吧。”

Harvey也站起身，“永远都欢迎您随时造访。”

“我相信。”Jessica冲他微笑了一下。“很高兴认识你，Ross先生。Harvey，我下周的招待会你最好带他一起来。我相信到时候他能找到合适的衣服穿。”

“我们保证。”

Harvey把女王送出了大门。当他回到会客室时，Mike还一动不动地站在原处。Harvey忍住了没有笑。

“那么，你饿吗？”

Mike眨了眨眼，“饿？Harvey，刚刚那是……那个人是……女王。”他瘫倒进椅子里。“我半裸的样子让女王看到了。哦天啊，我行礼了吗？我肯定需要行礼的。我一定会被流放的。”

“你不会被流放的，别犯傻。”Harvey倒了一杯咖啡，加了奶和糖，塞到了Mike手里，“来，把这个喝了。”

Mike喝了一口，“所以女王为什么会来这儿呢？”他哀怨地问道。

“我给你讲一点我们君主不为人知的事情。她喜欢和平民密切接触，”Harvey在自己的椅子上坐下，“所以，每隔几周，她都会起个大早，穿上平民的衣服，然后在天亮前到我们美丽的首都里四处转转，和工人、商人、鱼贩、卖花的这些人聊聊天。结束后她就会来我这里待会儿，她的马车会过来从这里接她。

“她的护卫们就任由她这么做？”

“她要求他们听她的。”

Mike想了想，“那别人都不知道她是女王？”

“我怀疑有的人是知道的，但他们就假装不知道了。而且这样对她在平民中的声望非常有好处。去年夏天，码头工人发生了罢工，她在事情变得严重之前就迅速解决了，就是因为她一直有规律的直接从工人那里获取信息。”

Mike摇了摇头，“女王居然会在你起床穿衣前直接来你家，我是说我知道你和女王很亲密，但……”

Harvey抬了抬眉毛，“这对你来说是个问题吗，Mike？”

“不是，我只是……”Mike起身，站到窗边盯着窗外，“你这么有钱有权，女王都随时来你家。”他摇了摇头，“我想我只是觉得……你为什么要和我在一起呢。”

Harvey站起来走到他旁边，从身后伸出双手搂住了Mike的腰，用鼻子蹭着Mike的脖子。昨晚他在那里留下了个痕迹，很低，Mike的领子能够盖住。

“你很聪明，很有才华。而且你也很专注。法律书记这个职位可不是谁都能拿到的，即使凭你的天才，如果随便划水的话他们也不会要你的。而且我知道你为你关心的人可以奉献自己，你也不会让个别挫折毁掉你的人生。”

Mike阴郁地笑了笑，但向后靠到了Harvey的怀抱里。“是吗？”

“还有，”Harvey轻咬着他的耳垂，“你非常漂亮。”他用一只手抚过Mike的胸口，“你身材特别棒，我觉得我希望看到这个身体再次躺到我的床上。”

“是吗？”Mike重复道，“什么时候？”

“现在立刻。”Harvey领着他沿着走廊走下去，“然后明天继续，然后后天。之后我们再慢慢看。”

“听起来挺忙的。”

“总得有人看着你保证你不惹麻烦嘛。”他们咔哒一声关上了卧室门。

全文完


End file.
